Destined To Be
by Carapheonix
Summary: Rogue and Gambit secretly gather together the info. they have on Apoc. Only to have Rogue Kidnapped.By someone that looks like her & of course...GAMBIT TO THE RESCUE! But what happens when a certain figure from Rogue's past also comes to her rescue?
1. First Meetings and Kidnappings

~~~~ Disclaimer: I own no one, so that means these r not MY characters b/c I did not create them. Well other than Faith and the Cythyons ((no using them unless u have my permission!))... Further more this story is fiction...which means NOT TRUE. Though I wish it were otherwise..~~~~~~  
  
THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND IT TAKES PLACE AFTER IMPACT  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Destined To Be  
  
First Meetings and Kidnappings  
  
Rogue turns over in her sleep, the others had all gone out on a small mission. Rogue chose to stay behind; She wasn't feeling well, w/ Storm, Magma, and the other X-kids. They were out playin around while storm was doing something.somewhere, yet she didn't know where.  
  
She also did not know she had a visitor in her room until she heard him whisper, "Chere? ...Wake up chere."  
  
She bolted upright and came face to face with black and garnet eyes. "Gambit!" She took off her glove and slipped out of bed quickly only to find him one step ahead of her trapping her hands behind her back , being there himself, it was quite easy to hold her there as he whispered, "Rouge me not here to fight you, Gambit came to talk...promise."  
  
He let her go and sighed as he backed away eyes on the carpet in her room, looking for a way to explain, he turned back just in time to see the look on Rogue's face and he knew what was coming. Rogue all of a felt very dizzy and collapsed, and Gambit was there to catch her.((Aww sooo cute:: wipes away an imaginary tear::))There was an awkward moment of silence as Rogue and Gambit stared at each other. Then they both blushed and backed away leaving rogue to sit on the bed, pretending nothing happened, and Gambit to fiddle with his staff. Rogue took a glance at him and said softly, "What ya want Gambit?" He looked up at her and smiled repeating "I just came ta talk ta yo' chere." Rogue stood again using the support of the bed and gave him an unbelieving look. "What ya wanna talk about?" He smiled once again and rogue's heart gave a small flutter 'what is wrong with me? Ah. Ah can't be...noo... it...it's not a crush? But he's a bad guy! Cute though... ERR No, evil!' She swallowed releasing this last thought and tried to avoid his eyes waiting for him to answer.  
  
He did not notice this and answered in a whisper, "About apocalypse chere. I wanted to ask, how... how did he take the powers from u unless he had the same powers, I thinkin. maybe you were taken because he need you. u did awaken him Rogue. maybe you can dewaken 'im or somethin.." Rogue had often thought about this herself so she replied honestly, "So... Whay come to meh whay not Magneto or the Professor?" Gambit's eyes went wide as he looked to her. "No one told you Rogue?.. Magneto gone. Apocalypse raised a hand and he vanished. I had just about no where else to go...The professor was gone so I thought I might come here while the others are searching the tomb for more clues.."  
  
He looked at her a small smile on his face as they stared at one another once more each not sure what to say until gambit walked forward and placed a partly gloved hand on her cheek, careful not to touch skin, before he left so fast that she didn't have time to react.  
  
A blush came to her cheeks and she heard someone coming so she got back in bed, so not to worry them, and looked at the doorway sitting up slightly she sighed in relief when she saw it was Kurt. "Rogue vhat's vrong I heard voices." she thought for a second and then decided that she shouldn't tell on Gambit. "Wouldn't say that too loud kurt people might take it seriously and besides Ah was only talking in muh sleep...which Ah haveta get back ta. if ya dun mind."  
  
~~~ 2 Days Later ~~~  
  
Rogue and Gambit had continued to talk over this but when the others got back from the mission they had thought it best to wait a bit until things settled slightly when she heard that what Gambit had been saying was true she knew she had to see if she could get more information. Once everything was settled a bit more people were watching her and she didn't think it good to meet him yet. So more days past, then Gambit, thinkin she wouldn't come stop coming himself...  
  
Outside the mansion, a figure obviously female, in black leather pants, a red top, long raven black hair with blue eyes the rest of her face covered w/ a mask, was sneaking into the mansion by blowing things up and sneaking in the opposite direction. Finally, almost to her objective, she was caught by Kurt and brought to the danger room where she was tied down.  
  
She cooperated until they asked questions and even when the professor invaded her mind for the answers she threw him out, blew up her bindings, and ran to the door and throwing it open nearly ripping the door from it's hinges. She made a run for Rogue's door and she threw it open and tackled Rogue touching her and knocking her out she then disappeared with her just as the others, who had recovered from shock, reached her door...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Don't you hate cliffhangers? I know I probably suck but then again, this is my first story, so deal with it or ignore me. Review please.  
Thx,  
Cara 


	2. Beloved Sister

Do I have to do a disclaimer for each chapter?  
  
Just in case.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these, 'cept for Faith and the Cythyons ((again no using them without my permission)), I'm not using them for profit; they belong to the wonder that is Marvel. Don't sue I'm broke.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Destined To Be  
  
Beloved Sister  
  
(Faith)  
  
I looked to Rouge and wondered why boss wanted her. ' Maybe she was the one everyone was after. the one who raised apocalypse.noo, no way this white  
skunk could be that powerful. I can't believe the boss would want her. I'm the most powerful. I'm better than her. She is not of MY line. she canna be!' I sigh and look down at her once more the cave we were in dripped slightly the echo rung in my ears. ' Well she did look like me, kind of, I wonder how she got where she was. I just woke up and was in Egypt. I wonder. what's her story.' I sighed and got back to the mission. In the morning we would move. No one would find  
us.  
  
(Gambit)  
  
Colossus had just came in with information, but he said it wasn't about apocalypse at first I told him to go away that nothing else mattered but  
stopping him but then he said something that caught my attention, "Well  
Gambit, it's about the X-men. but I suppose you don't want to hear what happened to that girl with that girl you flirt with so much." I froze and looked at him he had a blank expression on and he turned to his normal non-  
metal form and sat down on the side of a pillar. "What do you know?" I tired not to sound fearful. 'don't know why. but I me was actually worried  
about her.'  
I saw his the look on his face and knew I had failed, "Well it seems a girl that looked strangely like herself kidnapped her. This girl took out all the X-men got to Rogue and used her own power against her to knock her out and escape. Some say she even threw Charles Xavier out of her mind." My heart seemed to have stopped for half a second. 'Why am I concerned It's  
not like I .ohh no. Remy you idiot you got a crush on de one yo' were  
flirting with!' I mentally kicked myself and sighed 'what am I gonna do now. I can't just leave her I must 'elp her. But, how I don't know where she-what a minute. Magneto told me once... she has a brother... maybe he will tell me what the X-men have found out. I have to go, I only hope he will tell me. ' I looked at him and sighed. "Thank you Colossus now go and look for information that is of value we have got to stop apocalypse." I had become the man member of the team, being the only sane person that has been with Magneto longest. I don't know why but even Sabretooth followed my orders. He nodded and left the main chamber to search once more. I sighed, walking outside I hoped into the small jet there and left for Bayville. it  
would be a LONG flight.  
  
(Rogue)  
  
I felt like I had been run over by a truck. I had something metal squeezing my neck. My head started to swim and I found myself staring at a darker yet  
different version of myself. I screamed and sat up she just sighed and shook her head. "Calm down white skunk I ain't gonna hurt ya if u cooperate  
so just listen to me."  
  
Her accent sounded slightly different then mine but I couldn't place it. I  
nodded and she continued, " I was told by Boss to bring you to him supposedly you are the only one that can stop apocalypse. But he has been acting strange lately. Not himself. he even once called me Marie and hit me saying I disrupted his plans. I can only guess he meant you. ohh I'm Faith by the way. but don't worry I won't hurt you unless you cause me to. I'm curious about you and that is all I am; so do not mistake it for weakness. I want to find out about you before you are harmed. harmed people tend to make up things to please their captors either that or drawl things out." She gave me a look that would even make the professor quiver in his boots. if he could anyway.I nodded and sighed as I stood. 'That last statement did nothing to calm meh, but ah tried anyway... ah would have to let her think she won befo' ah could free mahself. Ah would have to leave clues for the others, ah had a feeling that this metal thing stopped Cerebro. ' I looked at her and attempted a smile but got a glare in return. 'Ohh yea this was  
gonna be fun.'  
  
*************************************************  
  
MUWHAHAHAHAHA EVIL CLIFF HANGER!!!!! ROMYNESS NEXT! 


	3. Oh Brother Where Art Thou?

Thank you to all of you that reviewed, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was grounded.  
  
Well from now on I need at least 4 new reviews to post a new chap. b/c I get de-motivated easily but here's with the review responses:  
  
Ishandahalf - thanks. I think. And don't worry LOTS of Romyness in this story and even a bit of a special guest mix him I'll give u a hint, angel on my shoulder tells me I should. Get it?  
  
Rogue14 - hehe this fast enough?  
  
Quinevere - lol thx hehe I'm a dude lol  
  
Blackend Faith - thx a lot for being the first to review, I wish there was a way to give ya somethin to reward u. well anyway thx again.  
  
Like I said thx to all of you that reviewed, and just so you know I am taking ideas for people that want to be in my story I already have 5 so if you want to be in my story E-mail me and tell me what you'd like to be able to do. Oh and I missed the Cajun spice ep. So if you could send me a review as a review that would be great.  
  
Now with the evil stuff. Disclaimer: I do not own anything in here besides Faith and the Cythyons.  
  
Now with the good stuff: ************************************************************  
Destined To Be  
Oh Brother Where Art Thou?  
  
(Kurt)  
  
I was going nuts sure Rogue killed Mystique, but she is still my sister. I can't stand not knowing what happened to her and where she is, so here I sit banging my head against the wall cursing in German, cursing myself in German. Vhy had I been so stupid not to notice that she vas heading towards  
Rogue's room.Vhy?!? I sighed and looked up to come face to face with a  
certain Swamp Rat.  
  
(Faith) We had been alternating between flying and walking for 3 days now not even  
stopping for food until we reached Egypt. I looked at her, the girl supposedly my half sister. she doesn't look exactly like me yet she still  
has certain resemblances.  
  
(Rogue)  
  
I wasn't feelin' well at all I felt like I was thrown into the washer on spin dry. I recently had passed out in the desert after getting stung by a  
scorpion. My vision was hazy and at some points I fade in and out of consciousness. I don't know why but every time I lose hope I see icy blue eyes and I hear the flap of wings I look over to Faith sometimes to see if  
she hears it and she gets an angry look on her face and we leave  
immediately. I'm beginning to think I have a Guardian Angel.  
  
(Scott)  
  
I had contacted Angel and told him about Rogue he immediately said  
he'd help and hung up. I have a feeling that he knows more than he is telling but we can't get a hold of him any longer, and Logan is going nuts. He is supposed to assign the search party this morning but we don't know where to look, the professor can't find any clue as to where they are but  
we know they'd had to use their powers at least once. but nothing.  
  
(Gambit)  
  
I had gotten as much information as I could out of kurt but when I  
went to leave he asked me a question that stopped me dead in my tracks,  
"Vhy so u care? It's not like u are 'er boyfriend or anything." Then he  
gave me this knowing look and I sighed, " look I jus' tryin ta find de  
chere. I may need 'er help to fight Apocalypse." I turned around and started to walk away when he teleported in front of me, " I'm going too.  
There is no way you can talk me out of it so don't try." I nodded and pushed passed him hearing his footsteps following behind me I got into the  
jet and waited for him to get in once he did I took off. heading to a  
certain Angel's home.  
  
(Faith)  
  
Rogue didn't look so good. I tried healing her but it didn't affect her. I looked down at her and sighed, blocking her powers was putting a strain on  
me so I transferred the job to the Cyth, and laid back.  
  
now remember 4 reviews and thx again to all who read and reviewed  
~~~Cara~~~ 


	4. Arrival And A Not So Warm Welcome

Review Responses:  
  
Ta: I answered ONE of your questions in the review thingy so go there and read it please. Then you'll understand why I answered only one question.  
  
Quinevere: Yes she will but that's later :: winks:: I'll give you a hint he comes to rescue her only to find her with a certain winged hero a after a few minutes of jealousy she hits him. just a lil tid bit.  
  
Ishandahalf: Thank you for all the reviews. You really help keep this story going; you and Quinevere that is, and I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate it. And Lots of romy, rarren jealousy in this so don't worry it won't be boring. ::winks::  
  
NOTICE!!!!!!!! -------- from now on at least three reviews cause not enough of ya'll are really paying attention!! Thank you on with de tingys!! lol  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for Faith and the Cythyons. Remember u sue I stop writing this ::evil grin::  
  
Now onto with the show.errr. story.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Destined To Be  
  
Arrival And A Not So Warm Welcome  
  
(Faith)  
  
I had teleported us to the base; a big underground castle, and took her to the lab so the Doc. could take a look and told Tech, Drain and Convo that we had some company and to mind their manners.  
  
Tech, obviously, could see high-tech things that wouldn't be invented for yrs, and then build them in minutes or hours depending on the thing. Drain could drain light & heat from anywhere and use it as his own energy, store that energy, or put heat and light somewhere else. Convo could talk to and transform into animals.  
  
Tech looked a little dirty with goggles on her head, her long black hair flat against her head, she had deep black-blue eyes and she was always wearing a black shirt and pants she looked to be about 14. Her real name was unknown to everyone except the Boss and me; it was Sierra Dayton. She nodded and a mechanical girl came out and stood behind her.  
  
Convo had a nose piercing and long black baggy pants with a big black shirt that said, " Remember my name you'll be screaming it later" on it. She also had black hair but hers was streaked with red and she had intense green eyes. Her real name was Ashley Hughes her; and her boyfriend Alec were one of the best, next to me of course. She grinned at the word " manners "and rubbed her hands together giving me a devilish grin as she morphed into a cheetah licking her lips and stalking off to the exit waiting for the others briefly.  
  
Drain was a brown, weirdo, and a macho type of guy. He had short black hair. His real name was Daishonn Jordan he had brown-black eyes, wearing black baggy pants with a red plain shirt. At my words his eyes went completely black and it suddenly got really dark and really cold, but we were used to it so it didn't bother us. He went stiff and walked out all the energy needing to be released.  
  
I smiled and left them to visit The Boss.  
  
(Rogue) I woke up to a really big headache and sounds that reminded me of World War 2 movies. It was dark and REALLY cold it was cold enough that I knew the metal thing was still on my neck without having to touch it.  
  
Soon enough my eyes adjusted and I tried to sit up, only to be faced with a woman with violet-blue eyes and blonde hair her features were kind and delicate. She smiled a warm heartfelt smile and held a hand out to me to help me up, all the while saying, " I'm so glad you woke up. Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Trinity Luzon. I have the power of healing, and you my dearest need it. It seems you have a minor section of your leg that had been stung by a scorpion. That and you are dehydrated here drink some water." I was amazed she could say all that in one breath so I just sat there my mouth open in awe.  
  
'A Storm/Kitty clone, damn ah knew ah was in hell.' I sighed and took the bottle of water she had been holding out for the past few minutes and drank it greedily. Once I was done I looked around; the walls were metal and stone in different places, there were shelves on all the walls filled with jars along with drawers that were closed but I guessed that it was full of medicine and other medical equipment, and there was a big computer on the far wall. In general, the room was huge.  
  
I shivered and she must have noticed because she handed me a long black coat with the letter M on it. My eyes widened slightly and she must have seen it because she quickly stated, " It's mine, but I don't need it. incase your wondering the M is for Mercy, my code name."  
  
I took it with a thank you and wondered why I was accepting her help when I had been kidnapped; I got my answer when Faith and a tall guy; I mean REALLY tall; he made juggernaut seem like a mouse, came into the room. The guy was introduced to be The Boss, or Ashton Luzon; you guessed, it Mercy's brother, not only that but her fraternal twin. He, of course, looked like her except he had a blank look in his eyes and didn't have the gentle features of his sister and he was wearing some kind of red robe and she was wearing a light blue shirt and jeans.  
  
As soon as he saw me he hit me and I went flying and hit the metal wall making a dent I could see Faith and Mercy wince as I hit and my world almost went black. ' Well now he dun't have to tell meh his power, dat one's easy; super duper strength. Ah feel like a semi with a bumper sticker of: "Like My Driving? Call: 1-800- kiss-my-ass. " just hit me. '  
  
" Imi? Take her to her new quarters. Dress her up in something pretty and bring her to Lisa and me at once. Is that clear?" He had a strong demanding voice, one that demanded respect. I wondered who Imi was but got my answer when Faith nodded and walked up to me, she grabbed my arm and then I realized that neither of us were covered. My eyes were open in astonishment and she just grinned. " The metal thing on your neck is called a Cyth it surrounds you in an energy field blocking out your mutant powers and stopping anything from finding you, hang around long enough, which you are, and it'll get put into a necklace for you. Now let's go."  
  
She helped me up and soon we were in a hallway walking for what seemed like hours taking so many twists and turns that I soon grew dizzy and just shut my eyes letting her lead me to the room. The hallways were also metal and decorated with paintings and tapestries, the floors covered in red carpet. We stopped at a swirling blue vortex she pushed me through and I landed on my knees in a room that was black and green it looked like the darker version of a princess' room. 'Obviously they knew Ah was comin'.'  
  
I was jolted out of my train of thought as all of a sudden I was grabbed by the collar and pulled up setting me on my feet. I looked at her and she gave me a little smile. "So this is what you like? Hmm could've guessed." She sounded confused like she didn't know what it looked like before she saw it. Answering my confused expression she stated calmly, " that portal takes people to their quarters, it alters itself to look like what you want it to. The number of covers, pillows, and mattresses go to the number that makes you comfortable and the closet is automatically fixed onto your size. All you have to do to get something you want to wear is tell it what you're looking for and the color you prefer." She acted like she had said this millions of times before.  
  
I just had one more question I wanted to ask her so I did. " Faith?" She looked at me and I continued. " Why did he call you Imi?" She smiled this time one of warmth not amusement or coyness but warmth. " My code name is Imitator I guess he guess cuts it short and calls me Imi. Well anyways, what do you want to wear skunk?" I thought for a moment then answered; " Black leather pants, a black shirt, and black heels, and Ah'll keep the Jacket for now." She nodded and we walked to the closet..  
  
*******************************************************  
  
What do you think? Review even if u wanna ban me from writing ever again, just review.  
  
~~ Cara ~~ 


	5. Blood Angel

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for Faith and the Cythyons.  
  
I decided to be nice and give you two chapters instead of one because you've liked it so far well here is.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Destined To Be Blood Angel  
  
(Angel) I had found out about Rogue from Scott and then I got little hints as to where she and her capturer were heading to by little hints from an unknown source and soon found myself waiting for them in a desert on Egypt. Once I saw her from I above I followed but every time I got close enough to actually see their figures in detail they left and I would have to find them yet again. I had followed them to their base and was walking around underground when I had seen their underground castle, but just as I started to go towards it the lights went out and it suddenly got cold. I tried to see through the darkness but all I could see were the basic shapes; which of course included the four figures standing around me; one a short and a girl by the looks of things. Another a tall guy with what seemed like a staff or scepter in his right and left hand, his body in a fighting stance. The other ones didn't look human though; one has a girl with pointy elbows and other joints, the other was some kind of animal, I was willing to bet on a cat of some kind.  
  
Before I could do any thing the went for me I couldn't fly in this closed narrow tunnel so I had to dodge the best I could, which wasn't good since my eyesight was failing me. I had cuts scrapes and stab wounds all over me, the uniform that I usually wear torn to shreds. I was breathing heavily and was sure I couldn't keep fighting them for long.  
  
The tall guy threw some sort of energy blast at me, which I dodged, barely; it still scrapped my shoulder causing it to bleed even worse. Then, silence, it was as if I had been imagining it, if not for the searing pain I would have believed it. I brought my hand up to wipe the blood from my eyes my wings ached as I did this, ' I may be an angel but I'm not that good in the dark.' I thought this while trying to maneuver around my hands in front of me. I heard a sound behind me and turned just in time to have two spikes go through my wings, I was now pinned against the metal walls, even more blood running down them. I screamed with the pain of it and tried to bring my hands up to pull them out only to have a needle go into my arm, the last thing I saw was the cat like animal turn into a girl before my world went black.  
  
(Rogue) I had been standing in the hall for at least an hour though it felt like ten, the sounds that I heard were supposedly battle sounds, an intruder had somehow found the base and was walking around down there so the Boss, Lisa, and my meeting were held off they told me to wait outside until they had dealt with this mysterious intruder I kept hearing so much about. Finally, I heard my name called and the doors open.  
  
I walked into the hall that looked exactly like a mid-evil throne room turned modern day. On the throne was the ever violent Boss, still in his robes from earlier. Next to him on the other throne was a woman I could only guess to be Lisa; she had short red, black, brown hair with hazel colored eyes. She was wearing a long black gown with crimson roses on it, a black crimson rose belt around her waist with black heels, and a tiara, that was sure to be the cost of this castle itself, that was the color of black-velvet, it was a sort of branch kind of thing, it looked like some thin black-velvet branches all wrung around each other and intersecting right above her forehead, where a rather generously sized ruby was placed.  
  
In front of them a chained bloody man with reddish wings was unconscious in a heap on the floor blood all around him his breathing heavy. It looked as if he had blonde hair though it was so matted with blood I couldn't really tell. My eyes moved to his face and my heart stopped, as did my feet, I looked at him fearfully a flood of thoughts streaming into my head. One of which my mouth voiced without my consent, " ANGEL?!? "  
  
********************************************************** MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Evil cliffhanger from hell!!!!  
  
REMEMBER 3 REVIEWS AT LEAST!!!!!!  
  
~*~ Cara ~*~ 


	6. An Understanding Between Siblings

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for Faith and the Cythyons.  
  
Hi hi ^_^  
  
How are all of you doing?  
  
Well This Chapter is dedicated to Ishandahalf!!  
THANK YOU!!  
  
Well I thought I would torture you all with some review responses, a quick recap, and a little thing about the thoughts in my story, before starting  
the show.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Ishandahalf - ::huggles:: YOU REVIEWED THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU,  
THAN- ::was whacked over the head by her friend Lizzie:: hehe... well,  
err... sorry it's just that I only have 12 reviews on this story, and I  
uhh... I guess I got a little over whelmed... hehe, sorry.  
  
MistressDarkness - Muwhahaha I am evil I leave it there as much as I want! MUWHAHAHAHAH---:: starts to cough, so she pats herself on the back, drinks  
a cup of water then finishes her evil laughter :: AHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Lynn - Thanks a lot for reviewing, your review is the one that made it  
three reviews so that I could update it. Oh yeah ANGEL IS CUTE!!! Hehe  
there ya go.  
  
THINGY:  
  
From now on the thoughts will be in these * thought *  
  
Okie?  
  
RECAP:  
  
Well Angel was captured while trying to rescue Rogue. Rogue comes in after hearing about a " Mysterious intruder " only to find him to be battered, bloody, unconscious, and... wingy? You guessed it Angel; she screams out  
his codename without any thought and freezes in that spot with everyone  
looking at her.  
  
On with the story.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Destined To Be  
An Understanding Between Siblings  
  
(Angel) I woke to find myself on the floor a person looking down at me with shock and worry on her face. At first I did not know who it was, my vision still fuzzy, but then I made out the white streaks in her hair; I tried to ask if she was okay but I couldn't find my voice instead a raspy  
noise had replaced it.  
  
(Rogue) I was standing there looking at him in shock, my eyes wide, and  
also with worry. In all the times I had ever seen him he had NEVER been this injured before, I was a little concern that he wouldn't recover, and  
yet angry that with his wounds they just threw him on the ground and chained him there. I almost cried when he tried to talk and it took me a while to realize I had fallen down as well. I scooted over to him, put his head in my lap, and pulled out a tissue I was just about to wipe some blood away when I noticed everyone was staring at us. I glared at them all and I  
swore I that I saw Faith give me a flicker of a smile in return.  
  
Then, Lisa spoke in a voice that sort of reminded me of Arwen from Lord of the Rings, " You know him ..ummm.." She looked to The Boss and he whispered  
" Rogue. " She looked back at me " Rogue. so you know why he is here? I need you to tell me everything about this man. Then we shall decide what to do about this. " I told her everything from me living at the mansion and  
hearing about him on X-mas to him laying here before me, and everyone listened intently their expressions blank until I got to the end when the  
tiniest bit of sympathy and pity showed through before returning to the  
blank expressions that they wore before.  
  
Lisa smiled at the end of my tale and looked at the both of us warmly, but The Boss glared at us I looked away from him and down at Angel, he was sort  
of smiling too. " I will let him be here until he recovers maybe Mercy  
could speed it up a-" she was cut off by Boss yelling, " NO!!! He will recover without anyone's help but hers. " Lisa jumped, as did the rest of the audience. Then, Lisa slowly, sadly, nodded, not wanting to anger him anymore, she was afraid; I could see it in her eyes. The chains shattered turning into dust and Angel collapsed into unconsciousness. I sighed seeing that this meeting was over and half-picked him up dragging his feet behind  
us as the door closed with a resounding boom.  
  
(Faith) I had followed them out of the Conference Room and went to Rogue's room about fifteen minutes later. I found Angel asleep and shirt- less on the bed with Rogue examining, cleaning, and bandaging his wounds. His hair was now blonde again and wet as well. His wings were gone, it was only a few seconds until I realized that she was gloved and he had on her necklace. I walked in a bit more and quietly cleared my throat. She looked up startled and I could tell she had been crying. I sighed and walked over to her sitting down on the other side of Warren and I squeezed her hand in a comforting way not saying anything, after all nothing needed to be said,  
for that one moment we understood each other..  
  
********************************************************  
  
I wanted to make this because I wanted a little bit of a bonding thing with Faith and Rogue, but I also wanted to show the caring for Warren that she has. So this chapter was born well anyways if you have any questions let me  
know okay? Also..  
  
Did you think this was kinda short? Then review and tell me you want the  
chapters to be longer, but remember..  
  
YOU NEED 3 REVIEWS FOR A CHAPTER  
I have 7 done already but I won't post it until you review!  
  
~*~ Cara ~*~ 


	7. A Lover's Kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for Faith and the Cythyons.  
  
Hey guys this is REALLY important so read IT! Hehe... anyways, read the notices they ARE IMPORTANT!!!!!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Quinevere - This chapter will answer that question. I have to say though; poor guy's been everywhere! XD! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ishandahalf - Thanks for reviewing and about the dedication no problem you deserve it! You are one of my best reviewers!  
  
Anime Addicted (reviewed 4 times!!) - WOW! I mean WOW! You reviewed FOUR times!!! WOW!! Thanks! :: Gives box of cookies::  
  
Notice:  
  
Two things:  
  
One:  
  
This chapter contains a scene with sex references. This one chapter is most of the reason why the rating changed from PG-13 to R. SO BE WARNED!!!  
  
Two:  
  
PLEASE READ MY OTHER X-MEN FIC! I WILL DO ANYTTHING!!! ANYTHING!!!  
  
Chapter Dedication:  
  
Dedicated to Ishandahalf and Anime Addicted!  
  
***********************************  
  
Destined To Be A Lover's Kiss  
  
(Rogue) I sat there, tears streaming down my face as I looked anywhere but at Faith. She had been sitting here for half an hour, comforting me silently. * Why is she doing this? I thought she could care less... * I looked up at her finally, she had a sympathetic look on her face, and I wanted to scream that I didn't want her pity, yet at the same time I wanted to say thank you...  
  
(Faith) At first she avoided my gaze, but then she looked at me. Confusion, anger, fear, gratification; all those emotions showing on her face at once. She opened her mouth as if to say something but just then the alarm rang through out the building, we were under attack.  
  
"Stay here! I'll be back." I said this quickly as I sped out of the room, down the hallway to the Weapons Room. As I pushed open the door a staff went forward and hit me hard enough on the head that I'd fall unconscious, the last thing I saw was a blue fuzzy thing with a tail...  
  
(Kurt)  
  
We had gone to Angel's place and found all of these 'clues' spread out on his table. Looking at them we quickly figured out that Rogue was in Egypt, and then off we were. We had asked around about Rogue and found out that they had seen her. Following these reports we encountered a mutant in an Alleyway, quickly taking him out we found out that the one who took Rogue was called Faith. That she was part of some group called the Cythyons. He then was "persuaded" - as Gambit called it- to lead us into their base.  
  
(Warren)  
  
I woke up to a beautiful creature leaning over me whispering my name, only partly aware of the alarm in the distance, I tried to figure out who was calling to me, running a list of names and accents through my tired mind until it hurt, I still kept searching my mind and memory for answers when a name suddenly 'popped' up.  
  
"Rogue? Is... Is that you?" My voice was raspy, partly because of my dry throat, and it hurt me to talk, but she answered my question almost immediately.  
  
"Yea sugah it's meh. Dun worry you be fine." Her voice was soft and it wavered slightly, it was then that I noticed her tears.  
  
My gloved hand went up to rest on her cheek, my thumb wiping the traces of them away.  
  
" It's okay Rogue. I'm fine now... Well..." I looked down at my bandages before continuing." Kinda..." I gave a small laugh, to prove my words and was rewarded with a bright smile. * She's beautiful with her make-up, but Gods she's radiant without it. *  
  
Her emerald eyes giving off a sparkle, trapping me in their gaze, making me feel lost in them, and yet I liked the feeling.  
  
"Rogue." I whispered her name while leaning forward, right when our lips were about to touch she leaned back, her hand on my chest lightly pushing me back down.  
  
"This might hurt a bit sugah." She said this emotionlessly, her mask back in place. Right when I was about to ask 'what might hurt', she reached over and pulled off the necklace that I hadn't noticed I was wearing.  
  
I felt a searing pain as my wings forced themselves out of my back, though there was no blood it hurt like hell.  
  
I screamed in agony for a while until the pain faded, my wings out, and I lay on the bed my wings wrapped around me, breathing heavily. Rogue leaned over me her eyes showing her concern.  
  
"Angel?" The name was said almost in a squeak, yet at the same time barely audible.  
  
Little beads of sweat that had been running down the sides of my face stopped as all of a sudden the lights flickered off and it became VERY cold.  
  
It eventually became so dark and so cold that the only things we could see was the mist our breath was making.  
  
I felt Rogue shiver and I pulled her closer to me and pulled us both under the covers trying to hide the hiss of breath that signaled my pain at doing so.  
  
It was still cold, though slightly warmer, I felt Rogue move closer, trying to get some of my body heat for which I was grateful to share.  
  
Suddenly the lights came back on, and it was no longer cold. It was then that we noticed how close our heads were and I could see the look on her face. She felt the same as I did.  
  
(Rogue)  
  
I looked at him, captured by his icy blue eyes. I leaned forward and rested my lips against his. He instantly responded, pushing against my lips.  
  
Pulling me on top of him I had enough control left in me to watch out for his wounds. His lips opened and our tongues slipped forward instantly engaging in a passionate dance for dominance.  
  
His hands ran down my body and I groaned in him when they ran along the sides of my breasts, a rushing desire filling me from head to toe.  
  
I had my hands on his chest as my fingers ran over his nipples on an impulse, he moaned into me and his hands were on my hips massaging them, driving me crazy.  
  
We broke apart to breathe our foreheads touching. His wings, which had been unknowingly wrapped about us, were now lying against the silky mattress of the bed. Our breathing was heavy but we were instantly kissing again.  
  
Somehow my shirt was off, and just when my bra was about to be next someone ran through the portal and we instantly broke our lips' contact and stared at the figure in front of the door, and my eyes widened. "Chere?!"  
  
***************************************  
  
Hehe sorry if that was a little too graphic or if I really sucked at it but it had to be done! In the name of Romy!  
  
Hehe well remember, 3 reviews!  
  
~*~ Cara ~*~ 


	8. A Breath Away

Hehe, I bet you all skip this just to get to the responses or the chapter so I'll make this short:  
  
I GOT SEVEN REVEIWS FOR CHAPTER SEVEN!!! How weird is that? Lol  
  
RESPONSES:  
  
Quinevere - :: pats back:: it's okay; they get together in the end! ^_^  
  
Lyra – Hehe, that good huh?  
  
Aro – Thanks Aro, and see if this is "interesting" enough for ya! ~_^  
  
RoguesHeart – I'm a babe? Hehe, why Hun I dinna know ya could use pillow talk in a review! XDDD!!! Lol thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Ishandahalf – ::huggles:: YOU REVIEWED!! Your reviews brighten my day! Here have another chapter dedication!! ^_^  
  
Anime addicted - That's nothing compared to what her and Angel do- ::catches herself giving away a secret:: O_O!! ::Hand covers mouth::  
  
Star-of-Chaos – I'm right there with ya love! I LOVE Romy but I'm stuck between it and Rarren, It's driven me nuts!!! BTW I like the "Hey Remy" It's funny as hell!!! LMAO!!  
  
DEDICATIONS:  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ISHANDAHALF  
  
STORY:  
  
****************************************  
  
Destined To Be  
  
A Breath Away  
  
(Rogue)  
  
I stared at him in shock, and I could've sworn I saw a hurt, angry look in his eyes before it was covered by the calm cool façade. I rolled off of Angel quickly, he was so shocked he hadn't moved; his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open, it would've been comical if not for the circumstance of that face.  
  
I looked for my shirt, cursing when I realized that it was right by his feet. "Uhh... Gambit? Can ya... umm..." I pointed to my shirt, hoping he would get the hint, a VERY crimson blush covering my cheeks. He looked down and then quickly looked away, his eyes on the wall as he reached down and tossed me my shirt. It hit me in the face; my reflexes slow from shock.  
  
I quickly put it on and got out from under the covers and handed walked to the closet, opening it and pulling out a red and black T-shirt for Warren and tossing it to him. I fell on his face and stayed there; he still hadn't moved. I sighed and snapped my fingers; he jolted, then cursed quietly, while hurriedly put on his shirt.  
  
(Faith)  
  
I groaned and held my hand to my head. Mumbling a few choice swear words, one in every language, I tried to stand only to find a staff in my face when I tried.  
  
"I vould not vant to move if I vere you." I could not see the speaker but I could tell from the accent and tone of voice that the speaker was male, and German.  
  
I tried a little persuasion, to knock him off balance. "I'm Faith, Rogue's sister. Who are you?" He immediately froze and for a second I thought he had a heart attack, (which would have been fine), before; out of the corner of my eye I saw that he blinked, shaking his head before proceeding to call me a liar and forthwith.  
  
I sighed. *Great, a German lunatic. * (A/N: 1)  
  
"You might as well believe me. Rogue will tell you the same. Now I told you my name it's only fair to have yours."  
  
He walked into my line of sight, and that's when I noticed that he was blue, furry, and had a tail.  
  
I smiled, reminded me of someone. "Well?"  
  
He sighed, "I am Kurt Wagner." (A/N: 2) He held a hand, offering to help me up. I took it. "I'm sorry for-"  
  
I didn't let him finish as I used Rogue's power and drained him, leaving him cold and on the ground.  
  
I walk into the Weapons Room to find a few others, some on the ground, others grabbing weapons, and even a few Healers helping the fallen few.  
  
I walked into the back room and grabbed the Eel Sais I found on the table.  
  
I twirled them around experimentally before putting them in there proper places on each hip.  
  
I walked out and ran towards Rogue's room.  
  
(Boss)  
  
I smiled evilly. My plan was going well, My lord would soon Rise and who would he thank? Me! All I had to do was get Mystique to agree...  
  
(A/N: 3)  
  
*********************************************  
  
1: Sorry, no offense. But that's Faith's way of thinking. She thinks anyone who wouldn't get thrown by that must be crazy.  
  
2: Sorry, I'm trying my best on all the accents.  
  
3: Guess who?  
  
4: Okay poll:  
  
Who do you want Faith to be with?  
  
Warren  
  
Bobby  
  
Pyro  
  
Piotr (sp?)  
  
Other: You make a suggestion, I add and see which gets more votes.  
  
Review!  
  
~*~ The Dark Huntress Cara ~*~ 


	9. Lovers' Quarrel

**_Warning/Disclaimer:_**

I no own. So if you sue. I'll bite.

**_Reviews:_**

**Peace215**: Dang! ::blinks::

1.) ::squeal:: You put me on your favorites list!! ::huggles:: Chapter for you!!

2.) Lol, yea a lot of people won't see that but after this chapter they'll see it! Lol who could miss it!

3.) You're right, I don't think the Fuzzy Blue Rat'll take that too good. ::sigh:: But if he yells at her, he'll get his butt kicked so he's gonna shut up... for now.

4.) Remy's questions this chapter. I hope you like it.

5.) Who do you think Faith should end up with? (check out poll at bottom)

**Ishandahalf**: OO! You liked it! ...Bunny on crack? ::chuckles:: That's a new one. I've heard of Penguins on crack... but Bunnies? ::Sighs:: I won't tell if you don't.

**RogueSummerLover:** lol Thanks for you vote and don't worry, Romy!

**Angelicstar2:** Thanks for the vote! Keep up the R&R!!

**Kim**: Lol thanks a lot.

**Star-Of-Chaos**: AHHH!! I'M ALI--- Hey... wait a minute... never mind. Oh and about that Rarren, I'll read it. I like the pairing, and how about this, I'll write a Rarren just for you!

**DEDICATION:**

**_Chapter_ is dedicated to PEACE215 for the great review!!!**

**_Story_ is dedicated to: STAR-OF-CHAOS & ISHANDAHALF!!**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**_Destined To Be_**

**_'Lovers' Quarrel_**

**__**

**__**

**(Remy)**

My mind is numb. It won't work. Merde! How could she? After all... How could she do this?

I clear my face and put the mask on once more. I nearly lost myself when I tossed ma chere her shirt; nearly screaming: WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!?!

After all, it was obvious. Who wouldn't know what they were doing?

I walked with them out of the portal and froze when I saw a girl that looked remarkably like Rogue.

I heard Rogue gasp and call out from behind me. "Faith?"

**(Warren)**

I froze, looking from Rogue to 'Faith' and back again.

"Okay... Anyone else confused?"

Gambit raised his hand. "You ain't alone mon ami."

**(Faith)**

"I'm her half-sister. Anyway, Rogue, the fuzzy blue rat is back that way," I pointed over my shoulder with my thumb before continuing. "He kinda got in my way and I didn't want to have to go through our initial Convo again so I drained 'im. All I have to say is, he forgives ya. Now go wake him up before one of the others kill him."

Rogue nodded, sending an apologetic look at Warren she ran down the hall.

I stood there, looking at the both of them. I was in black leather pants and a black leather top, which showed a bit more of my cleavage then it would it if I were wearing a bikini top, and heeled black boots.

"So..."

I almost hit myself when I realized what I said. Then I immediately made up for it by turning to the Cajun and asking, "Is there any more of you or is you and blue boy the only ones?"

He smiled, trying to charm me; it wasn't working, "Just us. But then again a belle femme like you is all the reward Remy LeBeau needs."

I rolled my eyes, sighing as I place a hand on my hip. "Oh and my sis is a bonus?"

He seemed at lost for words for a second and I liked him that way. But he had to go and ruin it by opening his big fat ugly mouth. "Now Fai-"

In a nanosecond my Sais were against his neck. "Finish that sentence and you won't be able to wear a hat. Got me?"

He grinned and nodded.

I rolled my eyes once again, putting the blades away. I looked around us and sighed. "Come on before someone tries to kill you... Oh wait. You," She pointed at Gambit before continuing sarcastically. "Wait here."

He gave me a look before turning around; hearing a noise behind him.

A cheetah stood there; ready to pounce. He looked like he'd die of fright for a second before getting into battle stance.

Sighing I walked forward and pushed him back. Standing before her I gave her a disapproving look.

"Now Ashley. I'm disappointed. These guys are fine, or else they'd be dead already. Now go get your 'bloody' boy-toy and tell him to meet up with the rest of the gang and me in the Conference Room."

After I finished speaking she just sat there, looking at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Well are you going or not?"

She stayed there looking behind me, at Gambit.

"Ohh..." I continued. "You want to fight. Well how about me and you have a go?"

Then she moved; to get as far away from me as possible. She ran down the hall to get her 'boy-toy'.

I turned and looked to the boys behind me. "Well are we gonna go or not?"

They nodded and followed me down the opposite corridor.

**(Warren)**

I couldn't help but sneaking peaks at this Faith. She looked so much like Rogue, and yet she was completely different. I caught myself staring in an inappropriate area once and immediately pulled my eyes away.

Unfortunately, I had been caught. She gave me one of the girly smiles and batted her eyes at me. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." (A/N: 1)

Knowing that she was being sarcastic and that I had feelings for Rogue. I shook my head and turned my eyes away from her again.

This time, I didn't look back.

**(Rogue)**

_**Half An Hour Later**_

Everyone was gathered in the Conference Room. I sighed and looked around. I had just met Alec, AKA Blood Reaver, and Electra, AKA Spark, along with Kenz, AKA Advance, and Jeffery, AKA Toner. My gaze locked with Gambit's and for a moment I saw his rage, it made me shiver and look away.

I closed my eyes and spoke softly, "So could we start dis thang with someone tellin' me whay I'm here?"

Everyone of Faith's little group looked down, except for Faith herself.

"Because you're the only one that could stop him. They thought it was me at first but I don't have the last qualification. So I was told to bring you here to see if you did."

"Stop who chere?"

"Apocalypse."

There was a hushed silence, disturbed only by a few whispers.

"Wha… What?"

She sighed and looked up at me, her eyes were slightly pained.

"Look sis, Apocalypse, if he is resurrected; which I think he will be, is going to be more powerful then any mutant here except for the two of us. Hell Boss was afraid of him 'til a few months ago. Anyway, the person that stopped him in the past was our ancestor: Behl. She was his…" She stopped for a moment before spitting out the first word in 'obvious' disgust.

" Mistress. He hit her though, every now and then. So finally she got tired of him and told his priests to seal him into the machine. They feared her more than Apocalypse, so they obeyed her. Though they couldn't seal him completely, which is where she came in. 'She walked forward, towards his malevolent tomb and placed her bleeding hand upon the lock and sealed it with her life blood.' She died to stop him." Faith stopped there, we could tell the story was not yet completely told but we knew that if we asked, Faith would glare at us, hurt us, or worse, and we can't deal with that right now.

She looked away and sat on the edge of the table before leaping atop it and standing on it.

"So dey want Chere to stop him?"

"Yes Remy, they want Rogue to stop him."

"Excuse me," Warren stated softly. "But if this… 'Behl' had to die to stop him then doesn't that mean..."

He trailed off when Faith shot him a glare that would make Apocalypse himself tremble.

She didn't answer him, so we all knew the answer.

"What's de last qualification?"

Gambit's question brought me out of my shock.

Faith looked down at him and frowned before answering.

**(Faith)**

" ' The new one will come, She who has faced evil with many faces, triumphed over powers weilded by no others. She will face her mother and be taken into the Tomb of the Great Evil. She who has chosen death over life shall give the death kiss to the evil one and they shall fall into darkness. Her loved ones shall save her if she takes from them what she will need to sustain life. Yet if true love is not found she who is darker then her light will die.'"

I stopped there, looking them over.

They looked confused.

"I have no mother." I stated simply. "But from what I hear… You do."

Rogue nodded weakly, "She's not mah real mom but I guess she might count."

I sighed, "M—Sister, I am sorry to bring this upon you."

"Ah—Ah haveta... To save… Ah haveta..."

I nodded weakly, cursing my emotions as my eyes slowly filled with tears. Her accent always got worse when she was upset or close to crying.

I looked down, unable to face her; I walked from the room slowly.

I ignored their stunned faces and went to my own chambers, once there...

I did the thing I haven't done since I was a child,

I wept.

**(No POV)**

Rogue stood there in shock, her mouth opening and closing like a fish until it snapped shut and she ran from the room, ran down the halls getting lost and not caring.

Everyone in the room was still in shock and reacted to slowly to stop her.

None of the Cythyons had heard of the prophecy, they just knew of her being the one.

Still in shock, no one noticed Remy LeBeau, Master Thief, slip from the room.

**(Remy)**

Ma poor Chere. She was so upset I hope I find her before she does somethin' stupid... Non, Ma Chere wouldn't do that... would she?

I followed the evidence of her passing until I stopped in front of the room with wide berth to find Rogue sittin' on a long metal table in what looked like a Hospital Wing.

I sighed softly and walked up behind her.

"Wa—Oh." She had started to turn towards me with a lighter expression when once she saw it was me, it darkened.

I stiffened at the mention of his name, the earlier events coming back to me.

I snapped.

"What?!? Expecting your 'boy-toy' to come and comfort and you'd accept it but when you see me you don't want help?!?! What am I second-best?!?!"

Her eyes widened at me, and if I wasn't so upset I would've apologized.

" You DARE say that! YOU DARE T'INK THAT AH WOULD SELL MAHSELF OFF TO HIM LIKE THAT?!?! WHAY SHOULD YO' GIVE A DAMN ANYWAY?!?! AREN'T YOU THE KING OF HEARTS?! SHOULDN'T YOU BE OFF WITH SOME GIRL OR STALKIN' MAH SISTAH?!?! DON'T YOU EVEN _THINK_ THAT AH WOULD DO SOMETHIN' SO LOW!"

I winced, then whispered, deadly calm.

"You're right chere. Why should I care? After I all I'm just de one dat came all de way here de second I knew where you were just because I happened to hear you were taken. Why should I care dat I've been thinkin' of all de horrible dings dat could've happened ta you, while you were layin' on yo' bed screwin' some guy. Why should I care huh? BECAUSE I GIVE A DAMN!!"

She winced and had the decency to look away, ashamed.

"You act like I'm any different to you then all those other girls you look at, you know the ones... dey have the poles and dey take off deir clothes while dancin' aroun' 'em."

I winced, "You may think badly of yourself chere, but dat dun mean everyone else does."

I turned and walked out, I was half way down the hall when I heard running footsteps rapidly approaching me, I turned swiftly and braced myself for a beating... but I got the opposite then what I ever expected.

She threw herself in my arms and kissed me thoroughly on the mouth.

Not to say it wasn't a good surprise, I kissed her back, softly, gently so as not to scare her away, and then I realized...

She had just had an emotional fit... She just learned that it was her or de world. So whom else would she throw herself at other than the closest one near her, especially after he admits that he cares?

I pushed her away roughly, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Sorry chere," I hissed, "Remy dun take leftovers."

With that I turned and walked down the hall, I didn't look back. I was scared that If I did, If I turned, I would have went back and given her what she wanted, so I just kept walking, hoping that I would make it out of the hall without turning... and I did.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

1.) Warren is ahead in the poles so hince the staring and oogling. Besides she looks like Rogue and he never saw her in such clothes before, he got thoroughly turned on!

MAN THAT TOOK A WHILE!!

SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry to EVERYONE that waited so long for that!!

Man I must've gotten 30 death threats before I finished it!

::Whistles:: There was this REALLY inventive one with a ceiling fan and being hung by my toes while being smothered in pink… ::shudder:: That one scared the crap outta me so I started writing it, then I stopped for a while and JUST now I say, ' hey didn't I write that chapter... OH CRAP I DIDN'T FINISH IT!'

LMAO!

I'm up at 3am finishing this story for you guys so that I'm not pink for the rest of my life, hoping that my step-brother is really sleeping.

::grin::

So how'd you like it? I know I promised that Rogue would hit 'em but I didn't think that would've fit in with the chapter so maybe later she'll kick his ass... I don't know.

So how'd y'all like the kiss?

I thought that I just HAD to have it in there!

Did you like it?

Anyway here are the polls!

A.) Who should Faith end up with?

Warren - 4

Bobby– 1

Pyro - 0

Piotr – 0

B.) Who is that?

NO GUESSES YET!!!

COME ON GUYS TRY!!

The Dark Huntress Cara 


	10. Bonding Lives, Breaking Ties

DISCLAIMER:

Me no own, so don't sue me, I'll turn you into my Butt Monkey Of Doom.

Reviews:

Ishandahalf- YOU REVIEWED!! You brighten my day!!

Star-Of-Chaos – I'll be ready to read it! I might, if you're good, write a Warren/Rogue story for you!

EvilRaven- Really? What makes you say that? 

Peace215- ::Grin:: We'll see my dear. ::wink:: We'll see.

* * *

**Destined To Be **

**Bonding Lives, Cutting Ties**

(Kurt)

I was worried about both of them...I was... upset at Faith. Yet I was concerned for her well-being.

I was sooo confused!

I sighed and shook my head as I bamfed next to Blood Reaver.

"Vhere is Faith's room? I vish to see her. Vill you take me zhere?"

He nodded and stood, excusing himself he walked outside, he had waited as I bamfed next to him and grinned sheepishly. Black boots muffled his footsteps and the soft scraping noise of his black jeans was barely audible. I spotted a cross earring in one ear and a cross necklace laying on his black T-shirt and smiled.

Vasn't he supposed to be a Vampire?

He noticed me looking and said nothing, but he did button his blue/black flame over-shirt so that it covered his necklace from my view.

He stopped in front of a black swirling portal and I looked slightly uneasy.

"Step into it you idiot."

I glared at him half-heartedly, and stepped into the portal. I was surprised to see a room that was completely red, purple, and black.

My eyes widened as I saw the figure on the red and black four-poster bed.

She didn't even take off 'er shoes! I could tell she was asleep so I walked over and removed her shoes placing them in the closet next across from the bed, which was in the middle of the left wall, and walked back over to her. I sat on the bed, knowing better not to removed her weapons, and put her head in my lap, I pet her head, smoothing down her hair while I wiped away her already drying tear-streaks.

I whispered softly to myself, not caring if she would awaken by the sound. "You're not as bad as you play up to be huh? But I guess you have to try."

(Warren)

I walked down the hall, and was thoroughly surprised when a FURIOUS Remy LeBeau blew past me. He stopped and turned to stare at me. The look in his eyes made me look away with a tremble.

His hissed words made me wince, "She's back dere mon ami. She might be preferring your comp'ny."

I sighed and went down the hall, I saw her, sitting on the floor crying.

I went to her and knelt, bringing her to me.

"Rogue? Are you okay?"

She didn't answer me, but she did stiffen in response and push me away.

I let her and just helped her stand, letting go of her hands. She took a few unsteady steps back and I had to restrain myself from taking more than one step forward.

"What's wrong? ... Rogue?"

"Stay away from me for awhile Worthington."

I winced slightly when she used last name, but none the less... I let her be alone.

(Remy)

I was still cooling off, in some room. Man was I upset back there.

Maybe I should... Non. She got what she deserved. 

She won' be usin' Remy. Nu-uh.

(XXX)

Shaking his head, he collapsed to the floor, leaning against a wall. Head in his hands.

Thoughts of his chère ringing in his head.

* * *

Polls:

A.)Faith's 'boy-toy'?

Warren- 5

Bobby-2

Pyro-1

Guess Who?

STILL NO GUESSES?!?!

Hmm... How about this, the one who guesses correctly gets to say which chapter Rogue kisses Gambit again!

**_The Dark Huntress Cara_**


	11. Dream Within a Dream

**_A/N:_** Sorry about the wait everyone! I was grounded...twice. Then mid-terms came up, then _**FCAT Writing+**_ (Gee yet another test... _Joy_.), then my step-dad's father went into the hospital (Got hit by a Semi..) then _MY_ father went into the hospital, I'm failing 8th grade, and I'm just a little stressed here!

xD

_**Reviews:**_

_**Ishandahalf-**_ Hello, sry about the wait... Thanks for the review means a lot.

_**Peace215-**_ Hey! Thanks that's sweet, I'm kinda disappointed that I only got two reviews, but hey, w/e.

Anyway, I really liked your reviews and I'm glad you like how it's going.

_ON WITH THE FIC!_

**

* * *

**

_**Destined To Be **_

_**Dream Within A Dream**_

**(Faith)**

I was running through darkness, hearing screams all around me, some from friends, and others from people I didn't even know… I couldn't see anyone… not a single thing.

I wouldn't admit it aloud… but I was scared witless. I didn't even know what was going on. It was like I was trapped In a long dark tunnel and... TUNNEL! Of course to the hide-out!

I looked around, trying to find my position, when I heard a noise behind me; I froze. It was kind of like a soft scraping noise.

I slowly turned my head slightly to see behind me, borrowing Ashley's power to use her owl's eyes so I could see through the darkness.

'_Remind me to thank her, when I get out of here!_'

With that last thought I froze, standing behind me, and slowly approaching was Tessa. My eyebrows furrowed, what was she doing here.

Then I looked down at her outfit and I bit back the tears and bile that rose to me. Her long flowing and shining white dress was tawny and caked with blood that was both her opponents and her own. Her lovely gently curling golden hair was matted with something I didn't want to think about.

She looked really pale, like she was loosing to much blood at once. Maybe she was... no! She was my best friend and there is no way in hell I would loose her now.

I was about to walk towards my Enchantress friend when I froze. Her normally bright black eyes had a tinge of red to them, and were dull. I slowly took steps back instead as she slowly waded towards me.

I opened my mouth to question her, but it wasn't working. I put both hands to my throat and was repulsed to find them covered in something gooey and it made me drop them, still taking steps back, the knee-high sewer water was probably going to ruin whatever pants I was wearing, but right now I just wanted to get away.

Right now I needed to run, but before I could, I heard a growl behind me. I recognize it instantly and turn to face my one-time rival, only to find that Ashley, in her Bear form, wasn't at all happy to see me.

My eyes widened and I turned to go down one of the other ways when I stopped suddenly seeing that Alec was blocking my way. The outside of his eyes were a deep dark black abyss while the inside was a deep crimson, the color of blood. He was in full vampire mode.

My voice had finally come back, though it sounded weak even to my own ears. "Al-Alec? Ashley? Tessa? Wh- what's going on?"

A voice from behindme mademe stop and slowly turning around seeing that the only other pass was now blocked.

"Don't worry my love. All is well." A soft singing followed then, bringing tears tomy eyes.

Iimmediately knew who it was and tried to run to her, hair sway rapidly asI struggled through the water.

"MOM!"

* * *

Well? 

Sorry for the shortness but I don't have much time. And I didn't want to give too much away. But anyway, yeah review!

_**The Dark Huntress Cara **_


End file.
